Deadly Valentine
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: Mai Valentine is the world's greatest Assassin for hire, when she is hired to kill a famous Game King, will she discover that the true enemy isn’t always on the other end of the scope? Complete
1. Prologue The Contract

**Author's Note: Well this idea can be blamed on the Anime Noir since I got it while watching that anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Noir or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Prologue – The Contract**

**When you kill for money, there are no rules.**_ The Psychology of an Assassin_

**Assassin**

A glass of French wine sat on a small stool the slender hand of an elegant lady wrapped itself gently around the neck of the glass swivelling the glass around in her hand for a moment, before bringing it to her lips taking a small sip savouring the taste of the expensive sprit.

The woman's violet eyes flickered to the pictured pinned to the wall nearby a handsome young man with dark brown eyes and hair he was the target the woman's profession hired assassin.

The woman's slender hands caressed the weapon that sat on a tripod in front of her she tilted the weapon downwards to look upon her target as a gentle breeze made her long blonde hair waved in the wind ever so slightly.

The woman sat in a window sill over looking the wealthiest bank in Milan Italy her assignment simple assassinate Nicholas King, The information she had been given told her that he was a weapons smuggler suppling terrorists and rebel governments all over the world.

The woman's violet eyes peered through the scope of her custom sniper rifle a WA 2000 sniper rifle the most expensive and deadly sniper rifle in the world, she watched the throng of commuters pass along the street below the white noise of hundreds of people rising to the level of the woman however she didn't care her focus was upon the assignment that is all that mattered.

The man named King exited the bank the woman's painted mouth curved into a smirk she placed the glass of wine back upon the stool picking up a lighter exposing the naked flame to the air moving it to a corner of the picture allowing the photo the begin burning before placing the lighter back down upon the stool.

"Goodbye Mr. King." The woman said quietly taking her aim at her target preparing choosing the perfect moment in which to make the kill.

The woman found her moment as Nicholas King stepped into the stretch Limousine that had waited patiently for him to emerge from the bank as the woman had.

The woman pulled the trigger hitting Nicholas King in between the eyes he fell back as the bullet passed through his skull impacting the ground below the blood of Nicholas King flowed slowly into the gutter as chaos ensued around his dead body.

Commuters ran over each other trying to get to safety, Nicholas King's private bodyguards desperately scanned for their boss's killer as they drew their weapons.

Through all this the woman calmly and silently packed her tools of death away in her bag she left only one item behind a single red rose a sign that the assassin had been here.

Her name Mai Valentine,

Her Vocation Assassin for Hire,

Her codename, Noir.

**The Target**

It was a simple school day for this girl a red head with brown eyes her name Serenity Wheeler the slim well built girl walked the school grounds with her friends smiling and chatting about the assignments they had been given.

She giggled as one of her male friends tried to impress her by telling of how he stood up to a teacher in class during the school day that had just ended, "And then I said Mr. Itogawa you let me go I have to help my friend." The boy said.

"Yeah what you forgot to mention Toji is that you wanted to help your friend finish off boat of ice cream in the cafeteria." A short brown haired girl said behind him Serenity giggled.

"AW that's not the point at all I told him he had to let me go I stomped on his foot to prove my point pretty impressive huh Serenity." Toji said proudly.

"What he forgot to say was that he's gotten a month mopping floors because of it." The same girl said behind him causing Toji to sweat drop and Serenity to giggle.

"Hey Serenity do you want to come round to my house to study for this test?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Yeah," Serenity started to say but she caught sight of a black Dodge Viper sitting out the front of the school.

Leaning against the car door stood Mai Valentine dressed in a tight black mini skirt and black sleeveless top that showed off her stomach over her shoulder she held a purple jacket she looked over her sunglasses directly at Serenity.

"Whoa who's the babe?" Toji asked staring at Mai completely zoned out.

"Hey she's not that good looking you know." The brown haired girl scolded.

"Whatever, you say, Asuka." Toji said still staring at Mai.

"Sorry Asuka won't be able to study for that test with you something's come up." Serenity said before dashing off towards Mai.

Mai smiled giving Serenity a hug before moving around to the driver's side as Serenity hopped in, the car sped off at a high rate off speed leaving Asuka and Toji staring after their friend.

"Hey Asuka how does Serenity know the hot chick?" Toji asked watching the road after them.

"I don't know Toji." Asuka answered.

"Do you think I could get Serenity to give me that girl's number?" Toji asked excitedly to his friend.

"Like you'd ever have a chance with a woman like that." Asuka snapped coldly causing Toji to sweat drop and Anime fall.

The car sped along the road at break neck pace Serenity waited patiently for several minutes before asking, "So does this mean with have an assignment?"

"Yes." Mai responded reaching behind her and grabbing a file handing it to Serenity putting the roof of the Viper up.

"Meet Yugi Motou." Mai said as Serenity opened the file to the face of a man with amethyst eyes and odd hair it was spiky with three dominant spikes a marron colour at the edges black on the inside of the hair with golden lightening shaped bangs in front...

"Oh boy this one's a hottie!" Serenity exclaimed in a giddy school girlish voice.

"He's the target don't grow to attached." Mai scolded her apprentice and partner in business.

"Can't we just wound this one he looks to yummy to kill." Serenity wined.

"He's the target." Mai stated again.

"Fine." Serenity said pouting.

"He's a famous game king we've been hired to eliminate him by one of his rivals." Mai explained.

"What's our time frame?" Serenity asked.

"We have eight weeks to kill him." Mai responded.

"Watch out Yugi Motou we're after you." Serenity said looking down at the picture.

"And Noir always gets their man."

**Next – The Preparation**

**Author's Note: Please review, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Preparation

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez Lady Jupiter SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix and DBZ Warrior1 for reviewing, And to answer the question yes it is Yugi not Yami, Mai and Serenity have been hired to kill.**

**Chapter 1 – The Preparation**

**Everywhere, and before everything, by day and by night, constantly the mind is death.**_ The Psychology of an Assassin_

**Observing the Target**

A black Dodge Viper sat parked outside a Games Shop it was early in the morning however the two female occupants of the car sat staring intently at the door to the Games Shop.

A man walked out no older than 19 his spiky tri-colour hair whipped around in the wind slightly as he ran out the door his clothes a black sleeveless leather shirt black pants with a neck belt around his throat and two belts the second on hanging off his hip with some kind of box hanging off it.

The blonde in the drives seat smirked...

"Aw that's Yugi Motou he's so CUTE!" Serenity squealed.

"He's the target." Mai stated again but she silently agreed with Serenity she thought he was very attractive.

A tall brown haired girl with blue eyes ran out of the Games Shop yelling after Yugi he turned around immediately they spoke for several minutes before the girl gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed him something before he sped off again and the girl returned inside.

"Who's that?" Serenity asked indignant.

"I don't know girlfriend maybe?" Mai guessed trying to hide her annoyance she was surprised at herself that she was annoyed about this development.

"Can we kill her instead?" Serenity asked hopefully.

"We haven't been payed to kill her Serenity we've been hired to kill Yugi Motou." Mai said writing something down on a pad.

_9:00 hours – Target leaves home_

Mai started the car and went in the same direction as the target moving far enough behind him so as not to arose suspicion Yugi walked to a large campus and entered.

"He must be a student..." Mai surmised.

"I could enrol and get close to him?" Serenity suggested smirking her eyes glazing over for a moment Mai didn't want to think about the ideas popping into her head.

"No and whatever is going on in that head of yours don't." Mai spat writing even more on the pad while Serenity grumbled.

_9:30 hours – Target arrives at University_

Mai and Serenity sat waiting for Yugi to return from his classes for the entire day,

"This is boring can't we get around to the part about killing him." Serenity wined.

"I thought you didn't want him to die?" Mai asked curiously.

"Yeah well that's before I knew he had a girlfriend." Serenity grumbled.

Mai rolled her eyes as she watched Yugi leave the campus she wrote,

_14:30 hours – Target Leaves University_

Mai sat watching him leave she looked around the buildings on the other side of the street one appeared empty and abandoned Mai wrote something on the note pad and started the car once again Mai and Serenity followed Yugi this time to the arcade Mai and Serenity got out of the car and sat in a Mezzanine level café overlooking the arcade,

_15:00 hours – Target Arrives at Arcade_

"Our Target seems very adept at all sorts of games." Mai commented watching him through binoculars.

"It says he's a champion at something called Duel Monsters he has never lost a single match." Serenity said typing away at a laptop she had brought from the Viper.

Mai shifted in her seat she was wearing a similar outfit to the day before however this top extended all the way to the pants not showing her stomach, Serenity was wearing a pink shirt that was a size smaller than she had intended when she bought it but Mai commented that guys would like it if she showed off her curves so she kept it and a pair of simple blue denim shorts.

"I don't believe we will get the information we require to eliminate him just by watching him." Mai commented.

"Why is that Mai?" Serenity asked.

"Next lesson my apprentice observing a target isn't always the best strategy sometimes you need to get close you need to enter their heads and understand how they think so you can predict there movements." Mai explained Serenity nodded.

"How do we get close to him?" Serenity asked sipping her iced Cappuccino.

Mai sat watching Yugi as he battled a kid who challenged him to a game of Duel Monsters she thought about it, there was something about this guy that was different even watching him she felt attracted to him but she kept reminding herself that he was the target and he must be eliminated or she would be.

"Check on that laptop of yours any public functions that the Target is likely to attend within the next eight weeks." Mai said.

Serenity nodded and began tapping away at her laptop before asking.

"What if he doesn't have any public events in the next eight weeks?"

"Then we simply kill him." Mai stated Serenity's brown eyes flicked from the screen to Mai for a second she saw a far away look in Mai's eyes Serenity could tell something was bothering Mai but Serenity knew better than to ask.

"Bingo I found it." Serenity said proudly turning the laptop around to face Mai.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"The company that makes the Duel Monster Cards is holding a gala event tomorrow night all the Duellist Champions from around the world will be attending." Serenity explained.

"Including their worlds champion Yugi Motou?" Mai said piecing it together and Serenity nodded.

"Well make sure we get on the invite list Serenity." Mai said and Serenity began tapping away at the laptop again Mai smirked and looked down upon Yugi who had just won the match against the kid thinking...

'Watch out Yugi I'm about to rock your world.'

**Next – The Study**

**Author's Note: Well what do you think... that girl who was speaking to Yugi don't take Serenity and Mai's word as bible she could be Yugi's girlfriend... then again maybe not... some things aren't what they appear especially in this story, and anyone concerned that this story might end up like Yugi Motou:007 don't worry I have story outlines written for every chapter so I know exactly where I'm going, Until Next Time, Cya.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Study

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez DBZ Warrior1 SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix Silver Moon Phoenix and MARI for reviewing, as for the love triangle angle in this story I'm not sure yet, And I want all readers to keep in mind this is an R rated story for some of the content coming up next chapter.**

**Chapter 2 – The Study**

"**Death lies on her, like an untimely frost upon the sweetest flower of all the field" **_William Shakespeare – Romeo & Juliet, Act iv, Sc.4_

**The Dream of Memory...**

"So who's running the event?" Mai asked she was driving towards an estate on the edge of Domino City owned by Industrial Illusions.

"His name is Maximillion Pegasus he's the President and CEO of Industrial Illusions." Serenity explained.

"And who are we posing as again?" Mai asked Serenity was the person for Information Mai just killed people.

"We're posing as generous benefactors to Mr. Pegasus's charitable causes SK's already put up the money to keep things on the up and up." Serenity said Mai nodded.

SK was Serenity and Mai's boss neither knew who he was, or how he'd found them, all they knew was that anyone that had gotten close to the truth was dead.

Mai pulled the Viper through the iron gates of the estate on to the white cobble stone drive way that went in a complete circle around a fountain on either side stretching for at least a kilometre were fields of well kept grass.

Mai pulled the Viper up at the front of mansion allowing a chauffer to take over Mai stepped out in a light purple ball gown with a slit up the side to show off her legs and a plunging V-neck as she walked Mai wore stiletto heels to make herself even taller than usual and a pearl necklace over the locket that always hung around her neck. (A/N: The locket is an important piece of Mai's past so remember it for later).

Serenity stepped out in a blue velvet dress with a diamond necklace her hair was up in a bun tonight which was unusual because she wore it down usually.

Mai and Serenity were escorted through the house by security guards they had their invitations verified and metal detectors passed over them Mai had taken the precaution of leaving her gun in the car which made her uncomfortable to be un-armed.

Mai caught several guys looking her up and down as she walked through she was just glad they weren't studying Serenity with their eyes she didn't need the encouragement.

The two elegant ladies stepped out on the back lawn of the estate, if the front lawn stretched for a kilometre in both directions Mai guessed this lawn stretched for at least five she wondered how on earth Mr. Pegasus paid for the water for this house and didn't go broke.

Stretched out in front of them were about twenty tables evenly spaced around the lawn just beyond the house white cloth covered the tables with about a dozen candles on each table giving the area a very romantic feel.

Waiters moved around the tables carrying glasses of Champagne Mai removed two full glasses from a tray that passed by her handing one to Serenity as Mai scanned the area for Yugi Motou something Mai hadn't noticed when she'd walked in was a large platform standing in the middle of the area the platform was a rectangle with two towers standing at either end.

Across the field a young man stood alone his violet eyes watched the other guests with very little interest,

'I wouldn't have come tonight if it weren't a personal request of Pegasus.' The young man with spiky tri-colour hair thought sipping his water, he enjoyed Duel Monsters but disliked the social functions that came with the responsibility of being world's champion.

"Whoa." Yugi said emitting a low whistle when he caught sight of a woman with long blonde hair wearing a light purple dress with a plunging V-neck he lost track of all thought seeing the woman.

'She's so beautiful.' Yugi thought completely taken with the sight of the woman.

"Ah Yugi boy so good to see you." A man with long silver gray hair said he was dressed in a black jacket underneath was a red jacket and pants.

"Good to see you as well Pegasus." Yugi responded smiling up at the man.

"You've met my wife Yugi." Pegasus said as a woman with long blonde hair walked over.

"Of course Mrs. Pegasus." Yugi said greeting Cecilia with a smile.

"It is good to see you again Yugi and please call me Cecilia we're friends remember Yugi." Cecilia said smiling back embracing her husband Yugi smiled at the pair Yugi had know them for several years now and it gave him hope for the future that Pegasus and Cecilia were still passionately in love with each other.

"Oh Yugi you came alone?" Cecilia asked.

Yugi felt himself go red in the face his sister was supposed to be his date for tonight however she had something's to do and could not attend something that he didn't want to explain to Pegasus and Cecilia.

"Well yeah." Yugi answered sheepishly casting a glance over to the blonde woman that he'd seen earlier.

"We'll have to do something about that." Cecilia said smiling mysteriously she had a habit of trying to set Yugi up with lovely young ladies, she thought that Yugi was such a kind boy one of the few gentleman left on the planet and he'd make a girl very happy someday.

"Pegasus who is that blonde woman by the steps?" Yugi asked casting his gaze over her again.

"I believe her name is Mai Valentine she made a large donation to one of my charitable causes." Pegasus explained glancing at Mai.

"She is quite the young beauty aye Yugi boy." Pegasus said observing the glazed over look in Yugi's eye with amusement.

"Hmm." Yugi said not really paying attention to his friend.

Both Pegasus's chuckled Maximillion called over one of his bodyguards whispering some orders as Cecilia watched on, after a few seconds the guard bowed and retreated Yugi continued to watch Mai as several men spoke to her trying to chat her up, Yugi seemed to realize what he was doing blushed and returned to talking with Pegasus and Cecilia.

What Yugi didn't see was that the guard that Pegasus had spoken orders to moments before had walked over to Mai,

"Miss Valentine Mr. Pegasus would like to meet you and your partner." The guard said bowing to Mai.

Mai was surprised by this however didn't show it as she and Serenity were escorted through the crowd Mai wondered what she had done to deserve an audience with the Maximillion Pegasus Mai didn't know much about the man however she knew enough.

"Ah Ms. Valentine welcome so glad you could make it." Pegasus said kissing Mai on the hand in a gentlemanly manner when she arrived at the back of the crowd in a private roped off area.

"Thank you Mr. Pegasus its an honour to meet you my associate Serenity Wheeler." Mai said indicating to Serenity.

"Charmed." Pegasus said bowing slightly as Yugi and Cecilia watched on.

"May I introduce my lovely wife Cecilia and of course I'm sure you have heard of Yugi Motou." Pegasus said indicating to Cecilia and Yugi.

Mai's breath got caught in her throat as she looked into Yugi's eyes the colour of amethyst he smiled and she felt weak at the knees,

'What is wrong with you Valentine he's the target get a hold of yourself girl.' Mai mentally berated herself.

"Mr. Motou I've heard a lot about you." Mai said smiling extending her hand.

"Thank you its nice to meet you as well." Yugi said smiling at her again this time flashing his white teeth this made Cecilia and Serenity swoon behind Mai while although she didn't show it she swooned as well while at the same time berating herself for acting that way towards a target.

The party continued well into the night Mai and Yugi spent almost the entire talking to no one but each other Serenity and Cecilia were surprised they'd never know the two people they knew to be so taken with someone of the opposite gender so quickly.

The point of the party a demonstration of the latest advances in duel monster technology the Duelling Platform making it possible to duel using holographic life like monsters as well as celebrating not only the release of a brand new set of Duel Monsters cards but Yugi's final defeat of a long time rival named Marik Ishtar.

The end of the night came, Mai Serenity and Yugi waited out the front of the estate for their cars to be driven up to the front of the house.

"Mai I really had fun tonight I haven't had that much fun with someone in a long time I hope I could get your number so we could continue this at some point in the near future." Yugi asked hopefully however trying to keep his voice neutral.

"I would like that a great deal Yugi." Mai answered similarly trying to keep her voice neutral.

Yugi and Mai exchanged numbers as Mai's car pulled up.

As Serenity and Mai got into the car Serenity said.

"Oh Mai where are we staying tonight?" She asked receiving a harsh look from Mai.

"Well." Mai said thinking realizing that they had no where to stay.

"Don't you have anywhere to stay." Yugi asked surprised.

"Um, well no we don't Yugi." Mai answered.

"Oh." Yugi said deep in thought.

Mai and Serenity looked at each other wondering what was up.

"If you don't mind sleeping in the same room there is plenty of room at my residence I'd be happy to let you stay with me for a few nights." Yugi offered.

"We don't want to intrude." Mai said wondering if this Yugi kid was as sweet and innocent as was made out or if there was something more.

"You wouldn't be intruding." Yugi said waving it off.

"We'd be happy to pay you." Serenity said trying to hide her excitement Mai could only imagine what she was thinking about.

"No need the pleasure of your continued company would be payment enough." Yugi replied.

Mai and Serenity nodded they'd expected to get close to the target...

"Thank you Yugi we appreciate your offer but." Mai said.

"At least let me put you both up for the night it's not my policy to leave ladies without a place to stay for the night especially someone I've had such a good time with." Yugi said innocently.

"Ok Yugi thank you." Mai said smiling he was such a gentleman.

Yugi got into his car and drove in front of the Viper on the way back to the games shop.

Once they arrived Mai got an overnight bag from her boot as did Serenity however Yugi insisted on carrying the bags inside Mai and Serenity continued to be surprised at the way Yugi acted they'd both expected him to be arrogant and condescending (A/N: Sound familiar to anyone?) being world's champion but Yugi was the perfect gentleman around them it was so natural that it couldn't have been an act the way Mai saw it.

"Téa are you home?" Yugi yelled out placing the bags into a bedroom of the house as Mai and Serenity waited nervously in the entrance of the living area.

Serenity and Mai heard the rhythmic thump of socks on floorboards and looked over to the stairs of the house that lead to the second level after a few moments both girls saw the slender legs of another girl coming down the stairs this girl was slightly shorter than Mai she had short brown hair and cerulean blue eyes she was about 19 the girl was wearing a dark blue turtle neck sweater and similarly coloured skirt.

'No wonder he had no trouble inviting us back here to stay he lives with his girlfriend.' Mai mused annoyed.

"Hi Yugi sorry I got caught up at dance practise and couldn't get to the event tonight." The girl said apologetically walking over to Yugi.

"It's ok sis I forgive you." Yugi said giving the girl a hug his amethyst eyes beaming at her.

'SISTER?!' Both Mai and Serenity thought shocked looking from one to the other they looked absolutely nothing alike.

"Téa this is Mai and Serenity I met them tonight at the event I invited them back because they didn't have anywhere to stay tonight I thought they could use the spare bedroom." Yugi explained Téa nodded smiling at her brother 'Typical Yugi' she thought.

"Mai Serenity this is my sister Téa." Yugi introduced Mai said hello but Serenity was still trying to get over the fact they were related.

"Ah Yugi I think we need to explain." Téa said bemused with the shocked expression on Serenity's face.

"Oh yeah Téa's not my blood sister she's my Foster sister." Yugi explained a pained expression came over his face for a moment but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

Mai and Serenity nodded both relived that Téa wasn't Yugi's girlfriend, both started making plans.

"Well we should get to bed lots to do tomorrow." Téa said smiling.

Serenity nodded however.

"I think I'll head to bed in a while." Yugi said Mai nodded adding.

"I'm not quite ready for bed yet." She said.

Both Téa and Serenity nodded wishing the both of the goodnight and headed up stairs as they did the two started chatting, as Yugi and Mai resumed where they'd left off earlier.

None of them got very much sleep that night all four talked for a large majority of the night however one thing kept repeating over and over in Mai's mind as she talked to Yugi,

'Soon Yugi soon.'

**Next – Assassin's Love**

**Author's Note: Well that was a long chapter I didn't expect it to go over 1,000 words if it dragged I apologise, if Pegasus acted OoC tell me I wasn't sure whether he was or not oh well, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	4. Chapter 3 Assassin’s Love

**Author's Note: Thanks to SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix DJ Rodriguez and DBZ Warrior1 for reviewing again, if I offend anyone's moral sensibilities in this chapter I apologise.**

**Chapter 3 – Assassin's Love**

"**I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss"**_ William Shakespeare - Henry VI, Act i, Sc.1_

**Dreams of the Past**

**::Dream Sequence 1::**

A young girl about 8 years of age stands in a mansion somewhere in France her long blonde hair blows gently in the wind as she stands in the courtyard...

"Mama?" The girl whispers as her violet eyes peer into the darkness of the doorway beyond the girls flowing blue dress drops into something.

The girl looks down something red oozes out from the doorway the girl touches it the red ooze feels warm to the touch it coats her hand as she looks back into the doorway, she grasps the doll in her arms for safety as she walks into the room.

"Mama?" The girl whispers fearfully as she sees an older woman with blonde greying hair laying on her side on the floor the red ooze runs out of her.

"Mai." The woman whispers the girl runs over to her.

"MAMA!?" The girl exclaims kneeling beside the older woman.

"Mai, your father and I, we have to go away now, be a good girl won't you, be a good girl for your mummy and daddy." The older woman whispered.

"MAMA PLEASE DON'T GO!?!" The girl pleaded tears falling from her violet eyes.

"Mai, be a good girl, take this." The woman said unclasping something from her neck putting it in the girl's hand.

"Mama you keep it just stay here." The girl pleaded.

"Mai... we love...you..." The woman said her head dropping to the floor.

"MAMA WAKE UP WAKE UP MAMA!?" The girl pleaded shaking the older woman...

"MAMA!?" Mai exclaimed as she woke up.

**::End Dream Sequence 1::**

**::Begin Dream Sequence 2::**

Its late at night a heavy rain storm passes over the town of Domino Japan a young woman around 13 years of age runs down an alley way her red hair being drenched by the rain from above,

The girl is trying to find a loved one the only person left in her life her parents were killed in a car accident when she was younger, he's the only person the girl has left,

The girl knew from his best friend that her brother was here somewhere,

The girl hears yelling from somewhere ahead one of them had to be her brother she kicks in the door of a near by warehouse not prepared for what was on the other side,

"JOEY!?" Serenity yelled as she also awoke.

**::End Dream Sequence 2::**

**The Motou House**

Mai and Serenity both woke up at the same time screaming Yugi suddenly burst in,

"YUGI?!" Mai yelled covering herself with the sheets.

"AHH!?" Yugi exclaimed in a flash he was gone not realizing that when he opened the door Mai and Serenity were in silk nightgowns that were soaked with sweat therefore making them see through.

Téa ran up the stairs from the games shop to find Yugi blushing profusely standing outside the door of the guest room.

"Yugi is everything ok?" Téa asked.

"Uh yeah, sure." Yugi answered.

The door opened and Mai walked into the hallway wearing a long violet robe she gazed harshly at Yugi,

"Ah Mai, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to barge in like that it's, I heard you scream." Yugi tried to explain Mai continued to glare at him.

'He looks so uncomfortable, any other guy I know would have stood in the doorway trying to catch a look, but he's different.' Mai thought.

Mai finally stopped glaring at Yugi softening her gaze giving Yugi a smile.

"Its ok Yugi it was sweet of you to be so concerned." Mai started placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just knock next time maybe." Téa suggested.

Yugi nodded, "Mai is everything ok why were you and Serenity screaming?" He asked innocently.

"Just some bad dreams that's all Yugi nothing to worry yourself with." Mai assured.

Yugi nodded again however he raised an eyebrow as if sensing there was something more to it than what she was saying.

Later Yugi was in the games shop he was talking with some kids about duel monsters it wasn't often that local street kids got to pick the brain of the world's champion.

In the shadows Mai stood watching Yugi,

'Why would anyone want him dead, he's so sweet, and he's even great with kids, not to mention sexy, and kind, and... and... GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAI HE'S THE TARGET FOR F'CK SAKE!?' Mai thought berating herself.

'If you don't take him out you will be.' One part of Mai's brain said.

'How can I?' Another part argued.

'It's your job.' The first voice reminded.

'I kill people like my last assignment arms dealers who's only mission is to kill others... not kind and gentle men like Yugi.' The second voice countered.

'It's not your job to question your assignment your not paid to think, just to kill.' The first voice argued.

Mai would have continued her internal debate further however Yugi interrupted.

"Hi Mai." Yugi said cheerfully smiling at her Mai all of a sudden felt light headed and weak kneed.

"Hi Yugi." Mai said weakly completely mesmerised by Yugi's smile.

"Have you been able to find a place in Domino to stay?" Yugi asked.

"Ah," Mai said snapping out of her trance.

"You haven't?" Yugi asked he tried very hard not to sound hopeful he wanted Mai to stay he was just getting to know her and he'd never been so taken with a woman before...

"Well no." Mai said truthfully.

"Just stay here there's plenty of room, and I promise what happened this morning won't happen again." Yugi offered innocently.

Mai thought about it she did want to stay... but she was concerned about Serenity... the last guy she found attractive... well she didn't want to relive that again...

"Ok Yugi but just for a few days I don't want to intrude." Mai said.

"Stay for as long as you want Mai your not intruding I enjoy your company." Yugi said smiling at her again Mai once again went giddy.

**Awhile Later...**

It had been two weeks since Serenity and Mai had become guests in the Motou household, Yugi enjoyed their company especially Mai's, their was something about her that Yugi found appealing, Téa didn't trust either of them however she had grown close to Serenity,

This morning Yugi was taking a long shower he didn't need to be in class till late in the day so he had plenty of time, he was allowing himself the luxury of a long shower since having three girls in the house made it hard for him to get anytime in the bathroom as of late.

Yugi was putting his shirt on when he heard a knock on the door. (A/N: Ok all the girls can take a break in the story to move away from the keyboard and drool at Yugi being shirtless... while the guys roll their eyes I know I am.)

"I'm almost done." Yugi yelled out.

The door opened and closed quietly while Yugi had his back to the door, Yugi turned around still holding the shirt in his hands to find Mai leaning against the bathroom door dressed only in a towel.

"MAI?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Mai I'm ah, Whoa." Yugi said as the towel Mai was wearing dropped to the floor, Yugi spun around blushing a deep crimson.

"Ok Yugi you can turn around now." Mai said seductively.

Yugi turned around and promptly kept going when he caught sight of Mai's flawless toned and at this moment very naked body, he if it were possible blushed a deeper shade of crimson. Yugi had never seen such an attractive woman naked before let alone in person, Yugi wasn't one of those guys who watched Pornography or went to strip clubs so this was the first time seeing such a beautiful woman naked.

Yugi felt Mai's hands running over him suddenly he got spun around Mai pulled Yugi into a deeply passionate kiss Yugi was so shocked that by the time he had realized Yugi no longer cared.

Yugi returned the kiss coiling his tongue around Mai's pulling their tongues into his mouth,

A few minutes later Téa was passing the bathroom as she did Téa heard the shower running and loud moaning being emitted from inside when she heard her brother's voice she blushed doing the math on what could possibly be going on inside the bathroom,

"Go Yugi." Téa said smiling she blushed even more when at the same moment Mai yelled the identical phrase from inside the bathroom.

**Next – While you were Sleeping...**


	5. Chapter 4 While You Were Sleeping…

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez DBZ Warrior1 SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix Lady Jupiter and Litena for reviewing, Oh and a one thing the first part of this chapter was a sort of request by DJ Rodriguez you have a problem with it talk to him.**

**Chapter 4 – While You Were Sleeping...**

"**Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."** _William Shakespeare – Romeo & Juliet, Act i. Sc.5_

**Compromising Positions and Considerations**

Several days had passed for the Motou household since Mai and Yugi's first 'intimate' encounter in the bathroom, Serenity was not at all happy with it.

"YOU DID WHAT!?!" Serenity yelled.

"Calm down Serenity." Mai said cleaning her gun.

"YOU SAID THAT WE COULDN'T GET TO CLOSE, NOW I KNOW WHY?!" Serenity continued to yell.

"Lower your voice Serenity I didn't intend this to happen but now that it has we have to move on, you can't begrudge me a little fun." Mai countered replacing the slide on the gun.

"I guess not." Serenity said.

"Good I've got to go out Hon I think Yugi's around somewhere but Téa's out." Mai explained placing the gun in her bag getting up.

"Oh Yugi's here?" Serenity asked trying to sound innocent Mai nodded.

Mai passed Serenity on her way out and Serenity asked.

"Are we still going to kill him?"

"Yes Serenity." Mai answered Serenity smirked behind Mai's back thinking.

'Then its time I had a little fun of my own.' As she watched Mai go out the door.

Serenity walked through the Games Shop/House the Games Shop was closed today for a holiday so Serenity found Yugi in the living area he was working on an essay for University.

Serenity went into her room and looked through her bag and she found exactly what she was looking for 'If Mai can have Yugi, so can I.' She thought smirking looking at herself in the mirror moments later.

Serenity made her way back downstairs Yugi was still working on the essay as Serenity sat on the couch next to him.

"Hi Yugi." Serenity said perkily edging closer to Yugi.

"Hi." Yugi said looking up he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he caught sight of what Serenity was wearing.

Serenity wore a pink button up shirt that was about a size to small and a pair of very short blue denim shorts that showed off her legs the top four buttons on the shirt were undone and Serenity moved provocatively towards him, Yugi was spellbound.

"What are you working on." Serenity asked moving even closer to him now only sitting right next to him.

"Its, ah, it's an essay on the effects of Watergate on the Public Perception of the American Presidency in the 1990's." Yugi explained being intoxicated by her scent.

Serenity nodded and smiled at him getting even closer their faces only inches from each other.

Yugi realized how close she was and tried to back off slightly this only encouraged Serenity who was moving her hand on Yugi's chest as he approached the end of the couch Serenity saw her moment, she grabbed the front of Yugi's shirt pulling him into a passionate kiss Yugi tried to resist but her scent made him light headed, Serenity took advantage of this by sitting on his lap wrapping her legs around his waist she was moving her hands down to undo his pants when,

"SERENITY GET OFF HIM NOW!?!" Mai yelled grabbing her arms ripping her out of the kiss.

Yugi slumped in his seat feeling drained by the kiss as Serenity and Mai struggled for the upper hand Mai had Serenity in a headlock being the taller of the two she was winning eventually Mai dragged Serenity upstairs Yugi felt the house shake from the yelling.

'What on earth have I gotten myself into?' Yugi thought sweat dropping he'd never had two beautiful women fight over him before, and after this he didn't think he'd want to again.

'Serenity's sweet and all very beautiful but Mai's, different she's confident beautiful intelligent and she knows how to present herself she's not like most of the girls I know I've never met anyone like her before.' Yugi thought walking out the front of the games shop he'd never felt this way about a woman before mostly because the woman he knew were still girls still swooning over movie stars or the latest fashion trends.

Meanwhile Serenity and Mai were still arguing over Yugi,

"OH SO YOU CAN HAVE HIM BUT I CAN'T?!" Serenity yelled.

"I GOT TO HIM FIRST SO YES SERENITY!?!" Mai yelled back.

"OH COME ON IT WAS JUST A LITTLE FUN WITH THE TARGET JUST A QUICK SCREW?!!" Serenity retorted.

"DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!" Mai yelled.

Serenity blushed and retorted, "HE WAS FINE NO LONG TERM DAMAGE!?" Serenity yelled.

"WHATEVER JUST LEAVE YUGI ALONE I WANT HIM FOR MYSELF!?!" Mai yelled at Serenity leaving in a huff.

As the arguing continued upstairs Téa arrived home from dance practice glad to be home although not that happy.

"Hi Téa what's wrong?" Yugi asked he could sense when his sister was troubled.

"Oh its nothing Yugi I've been expelled from my dance lessons." Téa explained.

"WHAT why?" Yugi asked shocked.

"My dance teacher tried to hit on me again so I hit him." Téa explained going red with embarrassment.

"Oh," Yugi said smiling and shaking his head.

"Why are you sitting out here?" Téa asked.

"Serenity and Mai are arguing." Yugi explained.

"About what?" Téa asked again.

"Well, um, ah." Yugi said going bright red in the face he wasn't sure how to say this.

"What," Téa asked.

"Well," Yugi began but Mai who had just come out the front.

"Serenity tried to get into Yugi's pants." Mai said very annoyed.

"Oh." Téa said giving Yugi a jealous look.

"Mai I didn't mean to, she kind of took me off guard." Yugi explained.

"Hrumph." Mai said putting her nose in the air.

"It's going to take me a long time to dig myself out of this hole Serenity's dug for me isn't it?" Yugi asked sighing.

"Yes Yugi a very long time." Mai said playfully Yugi sweat dropped realizing that he wasn't in trouble when Serenity was on top of him, he was in trouble now.

That night Yugi took Mai out for dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town Mai ordered the most expensive food they had forcing Yugi to pay for all of it Yugi did insist that he should Mai usually would have disagreed and payed half the check but since he was still digging himself out she let him pay for it.

Yugi and Mai spent the night together around three am Mai got up she sat in a chair in Yugi's room watching him sleep on the desk next to her sat a glass of whiskey and her gun.

Mai took the gun off the desk it had a silencer on the front she aimed it at Yugi's head...

'Can I really do this?' She thought sipping the whiskey.

'If I don't I'm going to die and so is Serenity, SK has a rule that if you don't complete an assignment you die.'

'But he's so innocent and, and...' Mai thought the gun shaking slightly in her hand.

'And, I'm falling in love with him.' She realized.

'How did this happen? I'M THE MAI VALENTINE!?'

'I'M NOIR!?!'

'An assassin without peer Noir is one of the oldest rankings among assassins the word means black in French the words origins are unknown,'

'How could I have fallen in love with the target?'

'How can I kill him now?'

'Do I even know if he feels the same?'

'NO, no matter how I feel about Yugi, I, I must kill him, it's what I've been paid to do.' Mai thought watching Yugi sleep he turned onto his side facing Mai he was mumbling in his sleep suddenly he whispered.

"Mai I love you too."

**Next – The Truth Lain Bare...**

**Author's Note: A quick question before I go, Is anyone going to use the C2 tools at all or was anyone planning to? Until Next Story, Cya.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Truth Lain Bare

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix and DBZ Warrior1 for reviewing again, why I asked about the C2 thing is because I was interested I doubt that anyone has the time to run one of those things although I might at some future point if some of my reviewers came on board, oh and to DJ Rodriguez the answer is on at least not in that way (well not in this story at any rate).**

**Chapter 5 – The Truth Lain Bare**

"**The course of true love never did run smooth" **_William Shakespeare - Mid Summer Night's Dream, Act i, Sc.1_

**The Harsh Truth**

'I wonder where Mai is, she left without saying a word, I wonder what's up.' Yugi mused as he worked on his essay.

He'd finally been able to get back to work after an hour on the phone to several other students all female, A big party was happening soon at the University and it seemed every girl in the University wanted Yugi as their date he'd spent the last several weeks avoiding the female students as well as some of the better looking female teachers all of whom wanted to go with Yugi to this thing, Yugi was hoping Mai would go with him.

Yugi heard a knock at the door and went to answer, "Mr Yugi Motou." A man with black hair and dark eyes asked.

"That's me how can I help you?" Yugi asked.

"Mr Motou my name is Takeshi Manganji I'm a detective with the Domino police May I come in?" Manganji asked. (A/N: Don't worry Manganji's not here to hurt Yugi like in Missing Yug their not connected.)

"Ah yeah sure come in." Yugi said indicating for the detective to enter the living area.

'The police what on earth could they want with me?' Yugi thought sitting down opposite the detective.

"Mr. Motou we believe your life may be in great danger." The detective began.

**Meanwhile**

"HE SAID THAT?!" Serenity exclaimed.

Mai had dragged Serenity out of bed early and taken a drive Mai had a lot of thinking to do...

"In his sleep." Mai confirmed.

"I don't believe it I guess I don't have any chance with him now." Serenity grumbled.

Mai nodded she was deep in thought so many conflicting emotions ran through Mai she was overjoyed that he loved her, but at the same time, "We still have to kill him." Mai stated.

"ARE YOU INSANE SCREW THE ASSIGNMENT HE TOLD YOU HE LOVES YOU HOW CAN WE KILL HIM NOW?!" Serenity yelled Mai was surprised.

"What you really think I'm that self centred that I would want to kill the man who loves you?" Serenity asked.

"I guess not." Mai said adding.

"We've got to kill him, we have no choice." Mai said she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Mai I don't care what SK will do to us, I don't want you to get heartbroken, I'm willing to take the risk." Serenity said.

Mai smiled at Serenity stroking her cheek.

"I'm not willing to let you." Mai said sadly.

"Mai," Serenity began to argue however she stopped when she saw the look in Mai's eyes.

"I have to." Mai stated.

"Ok Mai, poor Téa I was beginning to like hanging around her." Serenity said.

"I know." Mai agreed.

"Does this mean we'll be leaving the Games Shop?" Serenity asked.

"Do you want to be around them now?" Mai asked.

"No not really." Serenity agreed.

A short time later the Viper pulled into the driveway of the games shop the shop was dark no lights were on Serenity and Mai looked at each other thinking this was strange.

"I'll go and get our stuff." Serenity said Mai nodded.

Serenity went up stairs and Mai searched for Yugi.

She had searched most of the house and Games Shop when she finally found him sitting alone in the dark of the dining room...

"Yugi?" Mai called out quietly.

"Hello Mai." Yugi said in a cold voice.

"Is everything ok?" Mai asked.

"I think you should sit down Mai we need to talk." Yugi said still in a cold voice.

Mai complied with his request sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"A detective named Manganji came to see me today Mai," Yugi began Mai nodded.

"He told me a very interesting story," Yugi continued.

"He said my life was in danger,"

"Because someone had hired an assassin to kill me," Yugi explained.

"Can you guess who the assassin is Mai?" Yugi asked looking directly at her his amethyst eyes were no longer filled with joy but sadness and anger.

"I can't imagine who," Mai lied feigning innocence's.

"I think you do know Mai," Yugi spat.

"The detective told me something else very interesting,"

"The person's name,"

"Imagine my shock when he showed me a picture of my own girlfriend,"

"Imagine my even greater shock when I learned that the woman I'd come to know, and care about, even love, is the one who's trying to kill me." Yugi spat venomous.

"Yugi, I." Mai didn't know what to say.

"How could you? I cared about you deeply I've even grown to love you." Yugi said tears falling from his eyes.

"Yugi I didn't." Mai began.

"DON'T LIE TO ME MAI I KNOW ITS YOU HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Yugi yelled at her.

Mai was speechless she had no idea how to respond to this she was heartbroken at the anger and hate that Yugi's eyes betrayed.

"Mai just tell me the truth," Yugi asked calming down slightly.

"Yugi, I'm You're right, I am an assassin, and I was hired to kill you by one of your rivals." Mai explained slowly and sadly.

"Was everything that we did, all the moments we shared, just part of the plan to kill me?" Yugi asked heartbroken.

"NO, Yugi that was never part of the plan, I never planned on falling in love with you." Mai said Yugi looked taken aback.

"How can I believe that now?" Yugi asked.

Mai opened and closed her mouth several times unsure what to say,

"Our entire relationship is based on a lie Mai, I don't think I can forgive you for lying to me, I guess that doesn't matter because you're still going to kill me, I told that detective that I didn't know who you are, I want you to leave and not come back, If you do I will call the police and have you arrested." Yugi stated coldly Mai nodded sadly getting up.

"One thing that wasn't a lie Yugi, I do love you." Mai said looking back at him he replied quietly,

"I loved you to."

**Next – Mai Struggle**

**Author's Note: Anyone who thought that was heart wrenching raise your hand, well see you next chapter, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	7. Chapter 6 Mai Struggle

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez and DBZ Warrior1 for reviewing again, expect another short chapter people.**

**Chapter 6 – Mai Struggle**

**Suppress all compassion and bear a weapon far greater than any held in the hand of a normal human being.**_ The Psychology of an Assassin_

**To kill... or not to kill...**

Téa walked home from the shops it was late in the afternoon, she had bought dinner for four but she had the feeling that it would be her and Serenity again,

Téa didn't mind really she enjoyed spending time with Serenity, Téa didn't know why she just did, and on the other hand she'd never seen Yugi so happy with any girl before... and ever since what happened to Téa's (Yugi's Foster) parents.

**::Flashback::**

To teenagers walk home from a high school dance one is a brown haired girl dressed tonight in a traditional Japanese Kimono coloured cerulean blue to match her eyes, the other is her foster brother and date for the evening he was wearing a traditional martial artist attire complete with sword,

"Did you see the girls?" Téa teased.

"They weren't staring at me." Yugi said blushing.

"Oh really then why did they all start drooling when your shirt opened?" Téa giggled.

"That was an accident!" Yugi protested.

"Sure it was Yugi sure it was." Téa continued to tease.

"Hey Téa, thanks for going with me tonight." Yugi said looking up at her.

"Sure Yugi." Téa replied.

Téa knew Yugi was hesitant about going because of all the girls that had wanted to go with him, Yugi had confessed to Téa that although all the girls were very nice school dances horny hormonal teenager girls and Yugi didn't mix, Téa was glad Yugi had asked her as well because she didn't want to think what some of the guys that had asked her were thinking about doing after the dance...

"Yugi." Téa said a lump caught in her throat when she saw what was at the other end of the street.

Several police car lights were flashing in front of the games shop the area around the front of the games shop was cordoned off a mass of on lookers watched on,

Yugi and Téa ran forward making their way through the crowd, "MOM DAD?!" Téa screamed trying to get in to the Games Shop.

"Miss please stay behind the tape thank you." A police officer asked holding Téa back.

"We live here." Yugi explained the cop nodded summoning a superior over.

"Mr and Ms Motou could you come over here please." The detective said.

Téa and Yugi walked over to a police car Téa sat in the back seat her legs still on the outside of the car.

"There is no easy way to say this, we're so sorry unfortunately there was a break in at the games shop tonight around 8:00 pm your parents tried to fight the intruder however during the struggle for the weapon, both of your parents were killed, I'm terribly sorry for your loss." The detective stated.

Téa broke down crying Yugi gathered her in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt,

"Has Lee been notified?" Yugi said trying to stay calm.

"Who's he?" The detective asked.

"He's our older brother he works in America." Yugi explained.

"No I'm sorry he hasn't we were only aware of the two of you." The detective explained.

"Yugi, go, call Lee." Téa urged between sobs.

"No he can wait I'm not going to leave you here alone right now." Yugi said holding Téa close in his arms.

**::End Flashback::**

The police still hadn't found out who'd done it, it had been three years since their parents had died Lee returned home for a short time for the funeral and to be here for Téa,

Téa hadn't gotten over it but she'd moved past it she was what she'd been before they died, well except that she now didn't have any where to practice dance,

Suddenly Mai's black Viper shot past Téa at the speed of sound the wind it kicked up almost blew Téa over,

Téa ran inside the Games Shop wondering why Mai had left in such a rush,

"Yugi?" Téa called out.

"Hi Téa." Yugi said in a quiet hollow voice.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Téa asked putting on a light.

Téa looked over at Yugi he was slumped in his seat his eyes were hollow this concerned Téa a great deal,

"I saw Mai speeding down the street is everything ok?" She asked hesitantly.

Téa saw the hollow look replaced with one of anger and sadness,

"What happened?" Téa asked.

"Mai and Serenity won't be around anymore they've chosen to leave." Yugi explained angrily.

"But what happened?" Téa asked again, Yugi didn't answer and before Téa could press for answers,

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon." Yugi said grabbing his blue coat and walked out.

At the same time Mai sped down the streets of Domino Serenity watched her quietly, Mai had run out of the games shop in tears and immediately started the Viper Serenity had barely gotten in the car before it pulled out of the driveway.

Serenity had tried to ask what happened but all she'd gotten as an answer was silence,

**Two Days Later**

It was a quiet day in Domino a low mist hung around most of the city,

A certain Tri-colour haired young man named Yugi Motou walked slowly to University he hadn't spoken to much of anyone during the last couple of days he was still very angry not only at Mai but at himself for not realizing.

The object of his anger sat in a window over looking the University she waited, for him.

'I can't do this,' She thought.

'I have to,'

'But I love him,'

'That doesn't matter,'

'Does It?'

Mai's heart caught in her throat when she saw him... his amethyst coloured eyes looked up in her direction, Mai was mesmerised as she returned his gaze, she looked away, Mai had no choice.

Mai took the rifle that was propped up on a tripod she looked through the scope towards her target,

Tear's fell from her eyes as she tried to focus,

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Mai whispered.

Mai pulled the trigger...

**Next – ?**

**Author's Note: Sorry that chapter was a bit random wasn't it, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	8. Chapter 7 The New Contract

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez DBZ Warrior1 SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix and Depressed Pixie for reviewing.**

**Chapter 7 – The New Contract**

"**I honor'd him, I lov'd him; and will weep my date of life out, for his sweet life's loss" **_William Shakespeare_ – _King John, Act iv, Sc.3_

**One Minute Earlier**

Tears fell from Mai's eyes as she looked down the scope at her target, the man she loved,

Her hands shook as she took the gun in her hands tilting it downwards and looking through the scope,

She saw Yugi, his amethyst eyes full of life his infectious smile that made her go weak at the knees, she was in love with him, and now she was going to kill him.

Mai wrapped her hand around the handle of the gun resting her finger on the trigger she waited for the right moment she saw it as he turned towards her, his eyes as if looking into her soul.

Mai pulled the trigger...

She tried to pull the trigger but her hands wouldn't comply they wouldn't squeeze the trigger... "I, I can't do it, I can't kill him, I love him." Mai whispered tears still falling from her eyes.

"I refuse to kill him!" Mai said defiantly.

Mai no longer gave a damn what happened to her she loved Yugi he was the first man she ever fell in love with the first man who was ever kind to her, he treated her like a princess, and she couldn't kill that light.

Mai looked back down the scope at him smiling, but she sensed something, that something was very wrong.

Mai saw two men dressed entirely in black, Mai could sense it she could smell it, they were here to kill someone.

The two men drew their weapons and opened fire, "NO YUGI!?" Mai screamed.

Meanwhile Yugi heard the shots he ran, bullets screaming past him at high speed, Yugi had been expecting this,

Yugi ran up the street trying to stay low to ground to avoid the bullets trying to find a safe haven somewhere he could maybe fight back from,

"KILL HIM!?!" One man screamed.

The men continued to fire Yugi felt sharp pain in his arm he gripped his upper right arm as blood poured from the wound losing his balance he collapsed to the ground the two men that had been pursuing him immediately ran over,

"Hey nothing personal kid." One man said in a cordial voice placing the gun against Yugi's right temple.

Mai pulled the trigger,

The man with the gun to Yugi's head collapsed to the ground blood pouring out the back of his head Yugi looked around to try and see who'd fired the shot as a second struck the other man before he had a chance to kill Yugi, Yugi closed his eyes thinking he was next, but it didn't come,

A second later Yugi heard the rev of car engine and looked up to see a woman with blonde hair screaming out of the area.

"Mai?" Yugi whispered shocked.

'Why was she here, did she kill these men, why didn't she kill me to?' Yugi questioned himself mentally.

Yugi heard the sounds of sirens in the distance as he got up,

Several minutes later the scene was cordoned off the two men were dead and Yugi was getting patched up, Téa was hysterical with Yugi shot scaring the living daylights out of the Paramedics as they sewed Yugi up, the bullet had passed straight through his arm so it only required stitches and a bandage that they could do at the scene, as Yugi was having a bandage applied to his arm Detective Manganji walked over.

"Mr. Motou I have one question before you go." Manganji said as Yugi looked up.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" He asked.

"No I don't." Yugi answered as Téa watched on.

"Are you sure?" Manganji asked.

"Yes I am, very sure, I think I may have seen a bald man coming out of one of the buildings directly after the shooting but I was in a lot of pain." Yugi explained.

"Ok thank you Yugi you're free to go." Manganji said walking away.

Several hours later Yugi was in the games shop resting his arm when Téa came over and sat next to him.

"Yugi what really happened out there today?" She asked.

"I told the detective," Yugi started but was cut off by Téa.

"You lied to him, please don't lie to me." Téa asked Yugi nodded.

"I did see who killed those two men but it doesn't make any sense," Yugi said perplexed.

"What do you mean?" Téa asked.

"It was Mai I'm sure of it..." Yugi said and Téa's eyes widened.

"YUGI YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD THE DETECTIVE SHE JUST TRIED TO KILL YOU!?" Téa screamed.

"She didn't though." Yugi said Téa looked confused.

"She had plenty of opportunity but when she had the chance she didn't, Mai killed the two men who were trying to kill me." Yugi explained sounding as confused as Téa looked.

The two Motou Foster siblings sat in silence thinking with only one question on their minds,

"Is Mai really trying to kill you Yugi?" Téa asked.

**The New Target**

Once again it was another simple day at school for Serenity Wheeler, but all day she had been preoccupied with whether Mai was going to kill Yugi or not,

"Hey Wheeler you listening?" Asuka asked nudging Serenity in the ribs.

"Hmm oh yeah sure Asuka." Serenity replied.

"Yeah, what is with you today, it's been all day?" Asuka asked concerned.

"Maybe she's been thinking about me, isn't that right Serenity?" Toji said confidently.

"She's distracted Toji, not suicidal." Asuka spat causing Toji to anime fall.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Toji asked Asuka shrugged and was about to respond when she saw his eyes glaze over.

"Whoa the babes back." Toji said pointing to Mai who was leaning against the Viper looking over her sunglasses at Serenity.

"She's still not that good looking/" Asuka said whispering "Bleach blonde bimbo." under her breath.

"I've got to go cya guys." Serenity said waving back at them as she left.

The Viper roared down the road at high speed Serenity stayed quiet for a minute before asking.

"Did you go through with it?" She asked.

"No Serenity, I couldn't." Mai said.

Serenity smiled at her she was well aware of what this could mean but she didn't care.

"What now?" Serenity asked Mai pulled a folder from the back and handed it to Serenity.

"Were going to kill the man who hired us." Mai explained.

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Because Serenity even if we die Yugi will be safe and that's all I want." Mai said Serenity smiled and nodded.

"That's what I want to, him and Téa safe." Serenity agreed opening the file.

"Meet Marik Ishtar." Mai said.

"Ugh, he's definitely not as good looking at Yugi." Serenity said disgusted Mai agreed with her.

"Wait." Serenity said now out of breath.

**::Flashback::**

Serenity ran down an alley way of Domino in the pouring rain she heard shouting ahead of her it sounded like her brother,

Serenity kicked in the door of a nearby warehouse trying to find him, she found him.

Her brother Joey was lying on the ground blood seeped from his gun shot wounds as he lay on the ground...

"JOEY?!" Serenity screamed running over to him...

"Serenity..." He whispered.

"Who did this?" Serenity pleaded trying to clean up the wounds.

"Ma, Ma, Marik." Joey stuttered.

"Serenity... I love...you..." Joey said his head dropping to the ground, dead...

**::End Flashback::**

"He's the guy who killed Joey." Serenity growled.

"Then we have a double incentive." Mai said.

"Watch out Marik, were coming for you." Serenity said coldly.

"And Noir always gets the bastard."

**Next – Missing You**

**Author's Note: I hope that was better than last chapter, less random, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	9. Chapter 8 Missing You

**Author's Note: Thanks to SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix DJ Rodriguez DBZ Warrior1 Lady Jupiter and kvun for reviewing, ::Sigh:: I guess I have some explaining to do, Marik is the Client SK is Mai and Serenity's boss they are NOT the same person two completely different people SK is... well that would be telling wouldn't it... Also were nearing the end of the story now so I have a question would anyone like to see a sequel I think I have enough Ideas to make one?**

**Chapter 8 – Missing You**

"**When to the sessions of sweet silent thought I summon up remembrance of things past, I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought"** _William Shakespeare - Sonnet 30_

**The Search for Marik Ishtar**

Mai and Serenity drove along the main street of Domino it was your typical Friday night in the City the party people were out on the town and all the nightclubs were hopping Serenity was drooling over all the hot guys that she saw it was summer so the guys had no under shirts and most had their shirts unbuttoned which was driving Serenity nuts.

"Would you calm down?" Mai snapped driving her way through the crowd.

"All I want to do is find a nice guy." Serenity protested.

"Were here to find Marik not a boyfriend for you." Mai snapped back.

"Well its not my fault you found the perfect guy, I'd just like that same opportunity." Serenity protested now flicking through Mai's music collection.

"I think you've been hanging around Téa to long." Mai commented Serenity looked up and smirked.

"Maybe." Serenity agreed.

"So where to first boss?" Serenity asked.

"You tell me you the girl with the info?" Mai asked.

"Right." Serenity said quickly filing through the info they had on Marik.

"He owns a nightclub, the fifty one, nearby." Serenity said consulting the Vipers street computer.

"Good we'll head their first." Mai said speeding up.

"If he knows we're coming he won't be easy to find." Serenity pointed out.

"Maybe so Serenity but we have to look anyway." Mai agreed.

**The Motou Household**

Yugi sat looking down at his essay, it had been a couple of days since Mai and Serenity had left and in that time he'd gotten zero work done,

'It's no use I can't work right now.' Yugi thought tossing the book he was reading aside leaning back on the couch.

'I wonder what Mai's doing, what if she's still planning to kill me, why didn't she when those goons attacked me?' Yugi mused.

'I'd never met anyone like her before she was so confident and yet so kind, her eyes sparkled when she laughed, but that was all a lie she just pretended to be like that to get close to me.' Yugi thought angrily.

His mind turned back to the last thing Mai said to him, "One thing that wasn't a lie Yugi, I do love you."

"I loved her to." Yugi said quietly and sadly.

**The Fifty One**

Mai and Serenity entered the club almost gagging inhaling some of the smoke that hung heavily in the air Mai looked around the club the walls floor and ceiling were all coloured black to the left at the bottom of the stairs Mai and Serenity were standing at the top of was a bar in front of them was several tables also coloured black beyond the tables was a stage a large metal pole protruded from the middle extending to the ceiling.

Mai and Serenity walked down the stairs to the bar after a short wait the barman came over,

"If you're here to apply for the dancing job go round back." The barman said looking at Mai.

"I'm not." Mai began however the barman cut her off.

"Yeah whatever lady round back." The barman said pointing his thumb at a side door.

"Listen you sleazebag I'm not here to take off my clothes and dance for these perverts I'm looking for your boss?" Mai said grabbing the front of the barman's shirt pressing her gun against his chest.

"He's, he's not here, Ms." The barman said with a slightly more respectful tone.

"Then where is he?" Mai asked.

"I, I don't know where he is." The barman said in fear his eyes flickering down towards the gun.

"Who does?" Mai asked.

"Duke, Duke Devlin." The barman said fearfully.

"Thank you." Mai said dropping the barman on the floor walking out Serenity walking behind her.

"Wouldn't Duke Devlin be in there?" Serenity asked as they got back into the Viper outside.

"Members of the Yakuza don't hang around places like that." Mai explained Serenity gasped.

"The Yakuza!? Mai are you absolutely sure we want to do this?" Serenity asked fearful.

"We're dead anyway Serenity what's the Japanese Mafia coming after us?" Mai asked and Serenity nodded.

"Where do we find the Devlin guy?" Serenity asked.

Mai thought for a moment, "There is a place nearby he could be its called the Meridian night club." Mai said starting up the car.

"Then lets go." Serenity said excitably.

Mai drove for ten minutes before arriving outside the Meridian night club the club was surrounded by beefy looking guards they made no bones about the fact they were carrying powerful rifles Mai looked through binoculars at them,

"The guards at the front are only carrying pistols but the ones just inside the front doors are carrying P-90's as are the guards on the second level balcony." Mai said Serenity coughed and spluttered beside her hearing what the guards were carrying.

"Are they waging a war?" Serenity asked sarcastically looking through the binoculars herself.

"I don't think they've ever heard of the overkill concept." Mai stated as she prepared to enter the club.

Mai and Serenity exited the car and walked confidently towards the entrance none of the guards stopped them as they entered.

Mai and Serenity stopped at the entrance of the main ballroom Explosive by Bond was being played by the live band the room was completely different than the Fifty One the night club was elegant the architecture was Victorian in style to the right the band played along the back wall stood a handsome dark wood bar most of the main ballroom was encased in a similar dark wood to the bar,

"Where's Devlin?" Serenity asked.

Mai looked around spotting a man with long black hair near the back he was dressed in a black singlet and a red vest with dark pants he was surrounded by woman giggling insanely as he showed off.

Mai and Serenity walked over to him,

"Well what have I done to deserve the presence of such fine looking ladies?" Devlin asked smirking.

"You'll find out." Mai said walking towards him provocatively as she approached him she stroked his face gently sticking her 9 mill into his gut.

"One sound." Mai said quietly smiling at him Devlin nodded and Devlin Mai and Serenity started walking towards the back.

"I want to know where Marik Ishtar is?" Mai said pushing Devlin against a wall in a room of the basement of the club.

"I don't know where he is." Devlin spat.

"Pity for you," Mai said shooting him in the shoulder.

"Every time you lie to me I'll shot you in a ball socket that includes the one between your legs." Mai said smirking aiming her gun at his groin.

"I don't know anything." Devlin yelled gripping his now useless right arm.

"Pity." Mai said again shooting him in the left arm.

"I STILL DON'T KNOW ANYTHING?!?" Devlin yelled.

Mai ran up to him placing her arm above his head and pressing her gun into his groin again.

"Such a pity." Mai said smirking discharging her weapon.

Devlin screamed a high pitched piecing scream from the depths of his body as the bullet entered the wall behind him he collapsed to the floor the blood now pouring out of his body.

"Now tell me?" Mai asked.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, HE'S AT HIS MANSION HE'S HIDING FROM THE TWO OF YOU?!" Devlin screamed.

"Thank you." Mai said as she and Serenity walked out leaving Devlin to bleed.

"Now what?" Serenity asked as they got back into the car.

"Now we kill Marik,"

**Next – Execution**

**Author's Note: My apologise for taking so long to update this, readers of my Yugi Motou: 007 story who are wondering what happened to it I've removed it until I can work out a plot line etc. I've removed all but two stories of mine that are not completed this and Phoenix Rising I will now only work on two stories at a time it's a new policy so I do not over extend myself. Until Next Story, Cya.**


	10. Chapter 9 The Execution

**Author's Note: Thanks Lady Jupiter, kvun, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, Depressed Pixie, DBZ Warrior1 and DJ Rodriguez for reviewing again, Thank you all for your reviews I find them entertaining especially when people say that my writing is expert (Rolls around on the floor in fits of laughter) seriously my writing isn't that good Swiss Cheese has less holes than my stories.**

**Chapter 9 – The Execution**

**The reality is that the hitman doesn't exist. He is an Illusion, an entity which his enemies cannot see or touch.** _The Psychology of an Assassin_

**The Plan**

A black Dodge Viper sat outside an elegant looking manor house on the outskirts of Domino Japan the two women inside the car Mai Valentine and Serenity Wheeler collectively know as Noir observed the scene.

"Got the images you need?" Mai asked.

"Almost." Serenity said adjusting the digital camera on her laptop slightly.

"Done." Serenity said.

Mai started the car and drove away,

Later the two women sat in the apartment Mai had used for the hit on Yugi she stared out the window watching the University students walk to class, Mai tried to spot Yugi in the crowd, She thought with his hairdo it wouldn't be difficult however it was proving exceedingly so.

Suddenly the breath caught in her throat she saw him, then she got irritated, he was chatting to a girl with dark hair quite attractive even from the distance that Mai was observing her from, the girl was about Serenity's height with long dark hair when it caught in the light it appeared to Mai it was dark purple, Yugi and the girl stopped the girl turned around and leaned against a wall Yugi leaning in placing his arm above the girls head.

Mai could see from here that this girl made the boys heads turn, and right now she was making Yugi's head turn, HER Yugi's head turn, Mai could see this girl giggling sweetly at something Yugi had said drawing her hand across his face as she did, Mai had the sudden urge to leap out the window and cause the girl severe pain.

All while this was going on Serenity was calling Mai's name to get her attention,

"HEY MAI ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Serenity screamed after five minutes at the top of her lungs.

"Yes Serenity." Mai responded quietly her focus completely centred on what was occurring below.

Serenity stared at Mai in shock and began backing away as she saw a vein protrude from Mai's forehead.

The cause of this annoyance was the girl with purple hair giving Yugi a kiss before skipping off to class,

"What did you want Serenity?" Mai growled.

"I wanted to go over the plans of Marik Ishtar's house." Serenity said rolling out a floor plan across the main table.

"Let's go through it." Mai growled again sitting down at the table.

"Ok." Serenity said staring curiously at her partner.

"From the digital pictures I took last night I have been able to determine that all back exits are sealed." Serenity said circling three doors that ran along the southern face of the building.

"How sure are you?" Mai questioned.

"As sure as I can be without actually walking up to the doors and trying to open them." Serenity answered.

"What about the main entrance?" Mai asked.

"It's open however," Serenity began dropping several photos in front of Mai.

"Walking in the front is not an option the guards out the front are carrying AK-47 assault rifles as well as heavy side arms." Serenity explained.

"This boy seems remarkably well armed for a Duellist." Mai commented.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Serenity said in passing dropping a file in front of Mai.

"Apart from that, 'Charming' night club he owns it appears that Marik is an Art smuggler." Serenity explained.

"What kind of art?" Mai asked.

"Mostly ancient artefacts from Egypt, he raids archaeological sites for their treasures and leaves a lot of dead bodies behind." Serenity explained.

"What's the plan?" Mai asked again.

"There is a balcony where his sister resides its unguarded it's on the top floor." Serenity said marking out the area with her pencil.

"Escape route?" Mai quizzed.

"Only one before this was a manor house it was a hotel so the original fire escape is still intact." Serenity explained marking out another area with her pencil as a plan of attack formed in Mai's mind.

"Ok Serenity I've got it." Mai said proudly.

"You'll be waiting for him in the fire escape if I fail it will be up to you." Mai explained.

"What about you?" Serenity asked.

"I will enter through the roof I'll call in an old favour and sky dive into the house." Mai explained.

"Security is tight within the house lasers alarms as well as guards." Serenity argued.

"That's why you'll be waiting for him." Mai explained.

"Ok Mai go through it again from the top?" Serenity asked and Mai began again.

**The Motou Household**

Yugi walked home from University feeling rather buoyant Yukiko Hiroshi the most attractive girl in Yugi's year according to all the guys including himself had said yes to going to the big dance with him Yugi hadn't been this happy since Mai, left.

'NO you've got to stop pining away for Mai she's not coming back she was hired to kill you its time to move on and a great way to do that is with Yukiko, starting afresh leave the last few weeks behind me.' Yugi thought finally smiling imagining the looks on his classmates faces when he walked in with Yukiko.

"Hi Téa I'm home." Yugi yelled out dropping his bag in his room.

"Hey Yugi how was school." Téa asked she insisted on calling it school just to see Yugi's eyebrow twitch irritably at the suggestion he was still at school.

"Fine I found a date for the dance." Yugi said grabbing himself a glass of milk when he went into the kitchen.

"It took you this long?" Téa asked sounding half surprised half teasing him.

"Very funny Téa." Yugi said sarcastically.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Téa asked sincerely.

"Yukiko Hiroshi." Yugi announced proudly.

Téa almost fell down in shock hearing the name all Yugi knew is that Yukiko was a year ahead of Téa back in high school.

"HER?!" Téa growled angrily.

"Yeah you knew her didn't you?" Yugi asked innocently.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT LITTLE WITCH STOLE MY BOYFRIEND IN HIGH SCHOOL?!?" Téa yelled irritably.

"I remember you didn't like me very much." Yugi commented smiling at her those weren't her favourite memories.

"When are you going to let me forget that I've apologised already?" Téa said sitting down in a slump.

"Well you did treat me pretty poorly." Yugi said.

"Ok so I thought you were a little weirdo." Téa spat in a huff.

"You thought I was a little weirdo for the first month all you called me was little weirdo." Yugi spat teasingly it didn't bother him anymore it did when she called him that because he wanted to fit in with his new family after his parents and grandfather were killed in a cave in at a dig site in Egypt Yugi thought sadly.

"Well at least you had Lee and his gang to hang around with Lee liked you instantly." Téa countered referring to Téa's blood relative who was several years older than Yugi and Téa and worked in the United States for a senator of one of the states that neither could ever remember the name of.

"It took me a little longer." Téa said recalling the memory.

**::Flashback::**

"Give me all your money and I'll let you leave in one piece." A mugger said holding a knife to Téa's throat.

"I, I don't have any money." Téa said eyeing the knife fearfully.

"To bad for you sweetheart." The mugger said about to move the knife across Téa's throat.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!?!" Yugi exclaimed tackling the mugger.

"You little runt you'll pay for that!" The mugger yelled as the knife he was holding cut up his arm.

"YUGI?!" Téa exclaimed as the mugger beat Yugi up but every time Yugi got knocked down he got back up refusing to stay down in front of the mugger.

**::End Flashback::**

'If Lee hadn't found us.' Téa thought giving an avid look to Yugi.

Yugi spent the next three days in bed as Téa and Lee explained away Yugi's injuries knowing their father would have gone on a rampage for the mugger after grounding both Lee and Téa until the end of the world and their mother would have had a seizure and begun fretting over Yugi, not that Téa hadn't been already after that experience she really wanted to make up for the way she'd treated Yugi, but since that time Yugi and Téa had been very close particularly since their parents died.

"What about Mai?" Téa asked changing the subject.

"What about her." Yugi asked coldly looking away.

"Don't you still have strong feelings for her?" Téa asked.

"I'm asking Yukiko out to a dance not marriage, and I don't have any feelings for Mai." Yugi spat not looking at Tea.

"Don't take that tone with me Yugi I'm your sister not one of your classroom buddies now look me in the eye and tell me the truth what do you really feel for Mai?" Téa asked in a forceful tone.

Yugi slowly looked into Téa's eyes admitting,

"I... I think I love her."

**Next – The Assassination**

**Author's Note: That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed and the scene with the mugger yes was sort of borrowed from the Anime except for the part about Yami appearing, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	11. Chapter 10 Assassination

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez DBZ Warrior1 SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix and Depressed Pixie for reviewing again, before I start this chapter I want to warn everyone that this chapter takes place in two different time frames I think you'll get it once the chapter starts, this is a song chapter so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix727 does not own the song Falling Apart by TRUSTcompany from the Lonely Position of Neutral Album it is the property of TRUSTcompany and the respective Record Label.**

**Chapter 10 – Assassination**

**To look upon the act of killing with complete indifference is to reach a point at which there are no more barriers left to cross.**_ The Psychology of an Assassin_

**Falling Apart**

_I slipped away further from you_

_trying to find what is real, _

_You're somebody else that I never knew,_

_and someone that I can't feel._

"You, you love her?" Téa questioned surprised.

Yugi nodded his eyes suddenly very fascinated with the back of his hands not wanting to look at Téa.

"Yugi, if you love her... THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?!" Téa exclaimed.

"I, I can't." Yugi stuttered.

"Why not?" Téa asked.

"How can I love someone who kills people?"

**Mai, the Night Before**

_I shut it away I keep it in me._

_Is this what it takes...?_

_To keep me alive? _

_So you take me_

_And you break me,_

_And you see I'm falling apart. _

_Complicate me_

_And forsake me,_

_You push me out so far;_

_There's no more feeling. _

Mai leapt out of the plane that flew over the Ishtar manor she made a silent ten count before pulling the rip cord the parachute unfurling above her Mai gently floated down towards the balcony, as she hovered only metres above it she cut the parachute loose dropping silently down to the balcony.

Mai pulled her silenced Baller from its holster on her back quickly and quietly moving towards the open balcony door,

Slipping inside Mai saw Malik's sister sleeping in her bed, Mai moved over to her,

She was an attractive woman with black hair, the tint of her skin indicated she was from somewhere in the Middle East, Mai's information was that she was the director of the Domino Museum and absolutely no part of Malik's organization, but she has to die anyway.

Mai levelled the gun at the woman whom the information told name was Ishizu, Mai was ready to pull the trigger, when she thought of how Yugi would feel, she was doing this for him, but there was no justice in killing someone that had done nothing wrong.

Mai lowered her gun and made her way to the main door of the room incapacitating the two men that stood guard outside the door.

Mai made her way down the corridor Serenity waiting in the emergency stairwell disabled the Security as Mai went re-activating certain systems once Mai was passed.

Mai crouched down against a wall she leaned out slightly Mai counted ten guards at the end of the corridor she realized she must be close, Mai closed her eyes and prepared to strike.

**Yugi**

_I slipped away_

_Closer to me_

_The only thing that is real. _

_I'm falling behind_

_And now I can see_

_Your absence helps me heal. _

"What do you mean Yugi?" Téa questioned.

"Mai is an assassin she kills people as a means of making money, I believe killing is wrong so how can I have a relationship with a woman that kills people?" Yugi questioned more to himself than to Téa.

"Do you love Mai Yugi?" Téa asked.

"Very deeply." Yugi answered.

"Then everything else is irrelevant."

**Mai**

_I shoved you away_

_I keep you for me._

_Is this what it takes...?_

_To keep me alive? _

_So you take me_

_And you break me,_

_And you see I'm falling apart. _

_Complicate me_

_And forsake me,_

_You push me out so far;_

_There's no more feeling. _

Mai leapt out of her position firing off several rounds in the direction of the guards she hit one in the stomach and another between the eyes,

Mai leapt onto the chest of another guard using him as a spring board over a metal support above holding on to his necktie as she ascended over the top of the support beam,

Mai hung in mid air still holding onto the guards necktie with one hand as she shot at the other guards she took three more down with shots to the head, a forth rushed her she grabbed his head with her feet snapping his neck as he came through, when Mai heard the guard she was holding onto neck snap she released her grip on his necktie dropping to the floor,

Mai ran at the next guard discharging even more bullets into the guards taking out another two guards, Mai walked up the body of the last guard grabbing his head with her feet throwing her body out to the side snapping the mans neck and turning his head an almost 180 degrees on his head,

'Marik should really invest in better security.' Mai thought reloading her gun.

Mai kicked in the door of Marik's room to find it empty a second door was left open on the other side of the room Mai surmised they were heading Serenity's way,

**Yugi**

_Spread, Spread out. _

_Spread, Spread out. _

_So you take me_

_And you break me,_

_And you see I'm falling apart. _

_Complicate me_

_And forsake me,_

_You push me out so far. (So far)_

_And you take me_

_And you break me,_

_And you see I'm falling apart. _

Yugi sighed smiling,

"You're right Téa that's all that should matter." Yugi said still smiling.

"Good, so now what?" Téa asked.

"I'm going to find Mai," Yugi announced.

Yugi rose from his seat and made his way to the door but returned a moment later,

"Ah, I don't know how to reach Mai." Yugi said sweat dropping.

Téa almost fell out of her seat as Yugi sat back down,

Téa sighed at the look of defeat on Yugi's face,

"Here." Téa said sliding a piece of paper over to Yugi.

"What's this?" Yugi questioned.

"Serenity and I bumped into each other a few days ago at the mall she gave me number to call her on if I ever wanted to go clubbing with her, she said that they weren't going to kill you now Yugi, they were going to kill the man who hired them." Téa explained.

"More killing." Yugi muttered with a downcast look on his face.

"I've got to go Yugi I've got dance practice in an hour, I hope you make the right decision." Téa said squeezing Yugi's shoulder supportively as she went up stairs.

**Serenity**

_There's no more feeling._

_There's no more feeling._

_There's no more feeling._

_Falling Apart – TRUSTcompany, The Lonely Position of Neutral_

Serenity waited in the emergency stairwell her attention was piqued by a loud bang of a door opening, people scrambled down the stairs, Serenity waited for her moment.

She found it when they came into view a large bald man of Egyptian decent came round the corner with a platinum blonde boy that was the target, and murderer of her brother Joey.

Serenity discharged her gun taking the tall bald Egyptian out with a bullet in the head Marik drew a gun; Serenity quickly kicked the gun out of his hand Marik began to back peddle,

"Hold on don't kill me, I, I can offer you money." Marik offered desperately.

"No amount of money could convince me not to kill you." Serenity growled.

"I'm rich I can offer you anything you want." Marik offered again.

"The only thing I want from you is revenge." Serenity spat.

"I don't understand." Marik said trying to bid his time.

"My name is Serenity Wheeler you killed my brother Joey," Serenity spat angrily.

"Then there is something I can offer you." Marik said smirking.

"You can't offer me anything." Serenity spat.

"I can offer you information." Marik said smirking.

"What kind of information?" Serenity asked not lowering her gun.

"Did you ever wonder why I killed your brother?" Marik asked.

"Because you're a lunatic who enjoys killing people." Serenity suggested.

"I was hired by someone to kill your brother foolish girl." Marik spat.

"What, Who?" Serenity asked shocked.

"That's something you'll NEVER KNOW!?" Marik yelled pulling a gun from another holster on his leg.

Serenity was too quick for him putting a bullet in his head before he had time to raise the gun...

"Do you believe him Mai?" Serenity asked dropping her arm to her side.

"That's something we'll have to revisit Serenity." Mai answered walking down the stairs to stand beside Serenity.

"Let's go." Serenity said quietly as they left.

**Yugi**

Yugi sat quietly in the dining room of the Motou household, Yugi was dressed in a tuxedo it was the night of the dance.

In front of him sat a cordless phone and a piece of paper, Yugi was debating what to do, when he came to a decision,

"Serenity, its Yugi, Is Mai there?"

**Next – Finding Love in all the Right Places**

**Author's Note: I hope everyone followed that my apologies if it was a little difficult, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	12. Epilogue Finding Love in all the Right ...

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez DBZ Warrior1 SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix and Depressed Pixie for reviewing again.**

**Epilogue – Finding Love in all the Right Places**

"**Sweet, above thought I love thee"** _William Shakespeare - Troilus & C, Act iii, Sc.1_

**Finally**

Mai sat on a cliff overlooking Domino Japan her blonde hair waving in the wind and she swirled a glass of French wine around in her hand,

She sighed Mai knew that she'd be dead soon, she didn't care as long as Yugi was safe, Mai just wished she's been able to tell him...

Suddenly a sound nearby caused Mai to draw her gun aiming it at a nearby bush,

"Yugi!" Mai exclaimed.

Yugi stood staring at Mai in his tuxedo he held his hands behind his back watching carefully not exactly sure what to do,

Mai quickly put her gun away and stood up to face him,

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Mai questioned.

"I came looking for you." Yugi explained.

"But how on earth did you find me?" Mai asked again.

"I called Serenity she told me I might find you up here thinking." Yugi explained again.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Mai asked.

"Mai." Yugi said looking away.

He stayed silent for a moment as if trying to find the right words to express how he felt.

"Mai, is it true you killed the person that hired you to kill me?" Yugi asked buying himself time.

"Yes Yugi it's true." Mai answered.

"Why?" Yugi asked simply.

"Because, Because I love you Yugi, I love you more than anyone else I've know in my life and I don't care what happens to me all I want is for you to be safe, I don't ever want your light to die out Yugi. That's something the world cannot afford." Mai said placing a hand gently on his cheek.

"What about the contract to kill me?" Yugi asked fearfully.

"I don't care about that anymore." Mai said.

"Why did you come up here Yugi?" Mai asked again.

"I came up here, to tell you I love you Mai." Yugi announced.

The statement took Mai's breath away she'd wanted him to say that since the beginning... that's all she'd ever wanted,

"Mai I love you and I don't care what you do for a living, all that matters to me is that I love you." Yugi explained smiling at her.

"Oh, Yugi." Mai said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Mai what ever trouble you're in I'll protect you I'll never let anything bad happen to you or Serenity I love and care about you to much to see you in pain." Yugi proclaimed.

"That's sweet of you Yugi but you can't stop SK he's got resources that you couldn't even dream of, he could make me disappear tomorrow and no one will have ever known I existed." Mai explained.

"I will." Yugi said.

"Mai I don't care if this SK is a god, nothing is going take you away from me now that I've found you, now that we've found each other." Yugi vowed.

"You could be placing yourself in mortal danger." Mai argued.

"No danger is too great for you Mai." Yugi said smiling.

Mai felt weak at the knees again Yugi smiling that smile of his always got to her...

"Oh I almost forgot these are for you," Yugi said moving his hands from around his back.

Yugi gave Mai a bouquet of flowers violets to be exact and a box of chocolates,

"Mai I was wondering would you do me the honor of accompanying me to this dance tonight?" Yugi asked.

Mai almost had a heart attack she thought he was going to ask her to marry him,

"Oh, um, yes." Mai said slightly surprised.

Yugi pulled Mai in and kissed her fully on the lips, Mai closed her eyes at this moment she truly didn't care what happened next, because she was happy.

"Mai I love you." Yugi whispered as everything began again.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Well that's it folks I hope the epilogue lived up to expectations, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed DJ Rodriguez, Depressed Pixie, DBZ Warrior1, Lady Jupiter, kvun, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, Mari and Silver Moon Phoenix your reviews really meant a lot to me, Until Next Time, Good Tidings and Good Health, From Phoenix727 this is good bye.**


End file.
